


The Dicksons Get Wet

by Lucien_Bubblegum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockslapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderplay, Het, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lube, MILF, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Slingkini, Spanking, Teasing, Titfuck, mom/son, slutwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Bubblegum/pseuds/Lucien_Bubblegum
Summary: On a sweltering summers day, a young, nerdy, black boy must resist the not-so-sly teasings of his voracious and downright perverted mother. Will his willpower triumph? Or will already heated tensions boil over in the best possible way? I think you can tell from the tags to be honest.The weather was much hotter when I wrote this, by the way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Dicksons Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dicksons get wet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680950) by Contingency. 



> OCs created by the talented artist Contingency: https://twitter.com/ContingencyHF
> 
> Writing inspired by this particular work: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Contingency/532790/dicksons-get-wet

Hot.

Garrett Dickson was damn hot. Not in the attractive sense, in fact if anything he was the opposite. Short in stature, boxy build, a little chubby, prone to a greasy complexion, a thick head of nappy hair, and a pair of unflattering thick glasses that completed his overall look of a young, black, nerdy teenager. No, he was hot because of the sweltering June temperature pushing 90°F. He had opened the window to his bedroom as wide as it would go and yet no comforting breeze rolled through, just pure beams of heat. 

As the struggling fan of his gaming PC whirred relentlessly and Garrett’s dark skin continued to stick to the leather of his gaming chair, a set of footsteps crossed the room behind him. The boy swivled to face the intruder—despite already knowing who it was and what she wanted.

She stood there taking up most of Garrett’s vision, mainly due to how painfully thick she was. Taller than her son by a head and a half, her body looked twice as wide as well thanks to a massive pair of heaving tits hanging on her chest, each one easily the size of her head and resting at about halfway down her torso in a slight sag. Her hips were no different, stretching nearly the width of a door frame and plenty fat to boot. The sheer volume of mass she carried in her money-makers certainly wasn’t hidden by her apparel. A thin, athletic grey tank top stretched itself over the wide expanse of her bosom, the neckline cutting off near the apex of her breasts while a pair of skin-tight, navy blue dolphin shorts rode so far up her hips it resembled a thong. The revealing clothes were also adorned with details, such as the darkened ring of sweat that stained the t-shirt around where her nipples were, or the high-riding and fat cameltoe her pussy made in the shorts.

“How’d I know to find you cooped up inside?” Came the low, humming tone of Ashlea Dickson, Garrett’s mother. She smiled at him, thick lips parting to show off a set of beautiful white teeth in a grin both flirty and motherly. She was quite the opposite to Garrett, always well-known for her looks. A pair of wide, smoky eyes; a pert nose; puffy, pouting lips; and straight, jet black hair that, despite the humidity, showed no signs of frizz. She had even made up her face during the heatwave, sporting thick mascara, smoky eyeshadow, and some magenta lip gloss, all of which was framed by a large pair of signature gold hoop earrings. All her features made Garrett hypothesize that he inherited his father’s looks (wherever that bastard was).

“Because it’s hot as hell outside.” Garrett said matter-of-factly and turned around, as an attempt to avoid his mother’s flirtations. It didn’t deter Ashlea who moved forward behind her son’s chair and dropped her gargantuan tits either side of the headrest.

“But look at it out there, sun shinin’ n’ all, bright blue sky.” Ashlea swivelled her son’s chair to face the window, his eyes squinting as the rays of light assaulted his vision. “You should be outside enjoyin’ it, not doin’ whatever you’re doin’ in here. Lemme guess, jerking that cock to those japanese cartoons with them big titties again?” 

“Moooom!” Garrett exclaimed at his mother’s embarrassing jab. Ashlea chuckled low and slow as she ran her purple bimbo acrylic nails across his arms.

“I get all worked up ‘bout you wastin’ those thick nuts on them cartoons... You should leave those ladies alone and spend some time with a real lady.” Ashlea lent down and tickled her son’s ear with a hot, damp whisper, sending goosebumps down his arms and a fiery stirring to his crotch.

“Y-Yeah, and uhh who would that be?” Garrett quipped, showing some rare backbone even if his joke fell flat. In response, Ashlea stood straight and spun the chair around with the flick of her wrist so that Garrett was facing up at her, a nervousness in his eyes. The woman placed her hands on her considerable hips in a strong yet wholly feminine pose, the one of an authoritative mother. Garrett couldn’t help but notice in his slumped position on the chair he was eye-to-crotch with his mother’s bulging pussy-outline, which she had made more prominent by thrusting her hips outward, practically inviting him to grab the fat bulge. Garrett’s own crotch was bulging at the sight, the tent in his grey sweatpants throbbing to life as the smell of her hot and heady sweat-bouquet played in his nose.

“Imma get the pool out the garage and have a couple ice pops, you’re welcome to join me sweetie.” She smiled down at him, that some dual-charged smile, before turning and walking away. As she strutted to the door Garrett noticed the thong-like shorts show off her massive asscheeks jiggling from top to bottom with every step, held up by a pair of equally thick thighs wobbling from side-to-side in a hypnotising display. As Garrett watched his mom’s MILFy ass bounce, jiggle, or otherwise shake itself away, the pitch in his pants threatened to loose the drawstrings that kept it contained. Before it could, Garrett snapped back in and finally heard the echoes of his mother’s words.

“The p-pool? What pool?” Garrett asked, not recalling a pool ever being installed at their house.

“The one you had when you were younger, remember?” Ashlea stopped and leaned her head on the door frame, her eyes shifting between Garrett’s face and his solid bulge.  
“Th-that’s a kiddie pool mom. It’s meant for six-year-olds.” He scoffed at his mother’s silliness. She could be such a bimbo at times.

“Oh, I plan on making it very adult.” She chuckled before slipping down the hallway, leaving Garrett all alone with a slowly deflating boner. The words stuck in Garrett’s mind, as did the visage of his mother’s obscene body slick with sweat and bouncing so freely in her skimpy attire.  
A mother so vocally voracious and sexually sly might be strange to any normal son, but for Garrett this was but another day of living with his proud ho of a mother. For as long as he could remember, her sexually teasing was a constant chagrin in his otherwise placcid life. Some may even enjoy the idea of having a thick ebony MILF craving and molesting them 24/7, but in actuality having a pervert for a mother was not the most optimal way to grow up a normal young boy.

But Garrett was not complacent, he was determined. Fed by years of fantasy and anime heroes overcoming great evils, he was determined to beat back his mother’s incestuous degeneracy. Of course, in the many years of her teasing he had failed at every turn.  
He need only rack his brain for examples of his mother’s insidious sex drive overcoming his flimsy willpower. Take for instance the time he and his friends were an hour deep into a Destiny raid and Ashlea decided it was the perfect time to orally worship her son’s bountiful balls and shake her thick black ass right in front of the TV screen, with Garrett eventually disconnecting from the game to watch his mom smother herself with his sweaty nuts. Or perhaps that time early on in their special relationship where she bent down to remove a pot roast from the oven with her tong-thin daisy dukes ‘accidently’ pulled to the side, flagrantly showing her thick pussy lips. Garrett recalled how he dove in to her and worshipped her ass until she was a squealing, squirting mess on the kitchen floor.

But this time was different, this time in face of dire heat he would avoid temptation and show his mother who was boss.

He peeled his skin off the material of the chair and repositioned himself, getting ready to sit out whatever his mother was about to throw at him. Thinking logically he pulled down the blind to his bedroom, leaving a slither exposed to let some much-needed air through. She had stressed going outside and using the kiddie pool, and as Garrett had a window facing their backyard he knew exactly where Ashlea would be taunting him from. With a smug grin he turned back to his computer screen. 

Ten minutes past before Garrett was being boiled alive in his own sweat. The already heavy atmosphere of his musty teenagers’ room wasn’t helped by the ridiculous heat, but with the blind down cutting off the airflow the room turned into an oven. Every part of Garrett was sweating, his face, his chest, his arms, his fingers, all covered in rolling beads of perspiration. With the sweat his mouth turned dryer than sand and his skin practically began to meld with the faux-leather chair. Even his glasses began to steam up, making his gaming session all the extra hard.

But through it all he was remaining vigilant, not daring to open the blind and risk the sanctity of his oath. Not even when he heard the telltale sounds of his enemy/mother. First came the sliding of a French door, then the squeak of rubber, the running of water, then a catchy hum of her mother’s sultry tone.

 _I’m not gonna look. I’m not gonna look_. Garrett thought as he stared at the monitor, finding nothing on it particularly interesting. What he might find particularly interesting was the walking fuckdoll he calls a mother sitting outside.

 _Nuh uh_. Garrett thought to himself again. _I’m not gonna look. I’m not gonna look_. As he winced his eyes and balled his fists, the heat seemed to intensify. Sweat now felt like it was sizzling on his skin like bacon fat, not to mention just how hot he felt on the inside, a bubbling turmoil of sexual desire and rapidly elevating shame. That same feeling is probably how his mother feels when he shoots a colossal cumload deep inside her.

 _No!_ Garrett screamed at himself mentally. _I’m not gonna look! I’m not gonna look! I’m not gonna look! I’m not gonna look!_ The sweat was steaming off him now and he shook in his seat, his physical body wanting nothing more than to go downstairs and rut his mother until her holes were full and her head was empty.

 _Nuh!_ One last mental cry into the void. _I’m not gonna look. I’m no gonna look. I’m n gonna look! I’m gonna look! … I’m gonna look. I’m gonna look. I’m gonna look! I’m gonna look!_ He practically burst from his seat and kneeslid to the window, just to poke his eyes through. He looked down to the backyard and when he finally laid eyes on his mother, the heat in the room was only heightened.

In the middle of the lawn lay the object of his anguish, slutted-up as he had supposed. She lay in a dusty pink kiddie pool adorned with cute cartoons of little fish. Garrett recalled memories of frolicking in it when he was a boy, however that past seemed distant now he was seeing its new occupier. In the pool lay Ashlea, donned in an extra slutty garment, a hot pink slingkini which looked two sizes too small for her thick frame. The tiny ‘cups’ offered no actual breast support and barely did their job at covering Ashlea’s shame, only hiding her actual peak of her nipple but leaving the wide, extra dark expanse of her areola bare on both sides. Likewise, the undercarriage of her desolate one-piece looked barely covered the shape of her pussy, with the plump puff of her vulva swallowing the pink fabric up.

She completed her look with a pair of heavy black fashion sunglasses covering her eyes, and a pair of 7-inch stripper heals at the end of her soft, more-than-shapely legs. Beneath all her useless eye-candy garments it appeared her skin was greased with a sheen of oil, making her black skin shine with the all the rich grandeur of lacquered mahogany.

With the size of her oiled fuckmeat body, she made the pool look tiny in comparison, each of her limbs hanging over the edge and every minute movement sending water cascading over. Garrett watched as she wordlessly reached her hand other and grabbed a cola-coloured popsicle from a nearby cooler, ridded it of its wrapper, and brought it to her mouth. She slowly ran the tip of the ice-cold treat over the cushion of her lips, slicking her plump kissers with sticky sweet syrup. 

As she rimmed her lips, the popsicle tip moved closer and closer to the opening of her mouth, with her lips parting to accommodate it. As it slipped in she quickly went about ravenously sucking on it, her lubed lips forming a tight seal as she pumped the icy phallus into her mouth, ravenous noises emitting from between them. Her prods around the interior of her maw grew deeper and greedier, and with her hasty thrusts her body began to jostle. The already struggling ‘cups’ of her slingkini finally lost their balance and slid away, exposing her deep brown, silver-dollar nipples to the sun’s hot rays. She continued this show, sucking her popsicle and jiggling her fat udders until finally she laid a crowing crescendo on it, bringing the treat almost all the way out of her mouth, her lips resting on the tip, before pushing it all the way down. It sunk deeper and deeper into her mouth until eventually she had managed to deepthroat the entire thing, her lips resting on the wooden stick.

Garrett cursed himself for watching. Once again, he had fallen right into her whorish hands, he had broken down and indulged his mother’s teasings. He knew that behind those blackout shades that she was watching him with all the smugness and hunger of a cat toying with its prey. She wouldn’t have put that little display on otherwise, that was just to show him what she would do to his cock if he only stepped down the stairs. The boy was practically buzzing, cooped up in the sweltering vivarium of his room, and now with an erection so rock-hard and ready it looked like a strong wind would send it throbbing and shooting off. Garrett knew there was only one way to alleviate his pain, but damn he really wanted this one time to be when he beat his mother.

But perhaps there was still a ways to beat his mother, by playing the game her way. He rose to his feet and marched to his wardrobe, rummaging through the clutter until he found a relic of his youth. A pair of purple swimming trunks with a green go-faster strip down the side. He hadn’t worn them in about seven years, and it was obvious he had outgrown them, but alas it was the only piece of swimwear he owned. With a hesitant breath he prepared to put them on.

\--

Ashlea had since finished her popsicle, knowing that Garrett had watched and thoroughly enjoyed the show. Now she simply laid back in the pool, one hand idly tweaking her nipple whilst the other danced over her pussy through the thin fabric of her bikini, daydreaming about her son rutting her senseless all the while. She so did love to tease him, watching his young, hormonal body whirr up like a little machine, ticking and ticking until he exploded. She adored his cute little confused and bewildered faces when she walks in wearing something skimpy, or his exasperated signs when she would grab a handful of his ass, or his call of ‘Moooom!’ whenever she described in excruciating detail what she wanted to do to him.

But her favorite thing about teasing him was when it paid off. She found that charging up his libido enough would unleash his full sexual aggression. With enough heat applied, her son would turn into a bull of a man, one that would rip taboos apart and treat Ashlea how she wanted to be treated. And on a day like today, that heat came naturally.

The French door slid open, and a sly smile crossed Ashlea’s lips. She craned her neck and looked at the new arrival, lifting her sunglasses and biting her lip at what she saw. Garrett stood there, stern-faced looking at his mother. She gently blew him a kiss as he approached. She couldn’t help but notice what he was wearing, his own little display for her. The swimming trunks he had donned were certainly too small for him, the waistband of which actually sitting hallway down his hips, which Ashlea enjoyed as it failed to cover his pubis, and the thick bushels of short, curly, jet black pubes that crept up his crotch. But that was mere crumbs compared to the real meat show beneath. 

Bound in the nylon trunks was a tightly bundled buldge sticking forth from Garrett’s crotch, a knot of thick flesh and muscle that made it look like he was smuggling a blue-ribbon winning zucchini (with two prize apple-sized packages to boot). As he walked toward his mother, the bulge jiggled and jostled, the seams of his trunks looking as they would split at any moment.

“Come to cool off? Or warm up?” Ashlea asked, that same teasing tone in her voice. Garrett just ‘hmphed’ at her and stepped forward again. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” She chuckled as her son stepped into the pool, one foot either side of her before kneeling down, positioning himself on her midriff. “Oh that’s a big yes.” Ashlea commented as her son’s imprisoned cock and balls jostled in front of her. Without warning or so much as a word, Garrett hooked his thumbs under the straining waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, inch by inch his flaccid dick revealed itself, veins and thick muscular lines trailing down further and further until eventually every inch of his monster cock hung in the hot summer air, stretching from her midriff through the valley of her tits and hanging at her neck, not even fully erect yet. “That’s a _very_ big yes.”

Despite having seen it numerous times, Ashlea never failed to marvel at her son’s gargantuan piece. Every inch of it just irradiated an energy of complete dominance, from the veins forking like lightning, to the detailed bumps and lines adorning it, to it’s arm-wide thickness, and its over foot-long nature, to its dark complexion giving it a black monolithic tone. Even the smell of it was enough to make her swoon and submit to it, especially today when the heat and sweat stewed the cock into a woozifying musk that Ashlea was happy to choke on. Cap it all of with a pair of handsome and healthy balls plump with cum and hanging considerable low in the hot climate, and it made for an intimidating package… Not to Ashlea of course.

“Ooh baby you sure know how to make your mama happ-Umph.“ Ashlea’s dirty talk was cut short as Garrett fell to his knees, straddling her plump midriff and landing his cock between her valley of her tits and resting the foreskin-clad head on her cushy lips. Ashlea moaned from the feel of the bulbous bell on her mouth, rolling in pleasure as the cock stirred right under her nose; the beat of blood pulsing and making the mass larger every second; the dollops of pre-cum oozing freely onto her already slick lips; and of course the pure radioactive heat sending her whole face into a hot flush. The splash of sloshing water and sizzling of the heat was all that filled the air.

“Nuh-uh. From now on I do the talking. Got it?” Garrett’s hand found the base of his cock and he gave his mother’s lips a quick two-tap to punctuate his sentence. “Mom, your reign of degeneracy has gone on for too long. For years your feminine wiles and flagrant whorishness has gone unchecked, but it ends here.” Garrett monologued like so many a hero facing down villainy. “From now on I am the man of this house, and my word goes, you’re to stop hoing around and listen when I say no!” Garrett exclaimed, hands on hips in a victory pose.

“Oh, baby don’t pretend you don’t love me lovin’ you. What else made you come down here? The weather?” Ashlea chuckled as her son’s cock dangled over her face.

“I came down here to stop you.” Garrett responded, and Ashlea swore he was putting on a quite poor gravly superhero voice.

“Sure…” The black vixen giggled. “You wanna be a big, strong man? Oh baby me too, I wanna see you be a man. I wanna see you be big ‘n strong ‘n dominant. I wanna see you take what you wanna when you wanna. I wanna hear you boss me around, and if I step out of line feel free to smack me back inta place, even if I am your mama.” Ashlea countered her son’s front. Garrett couldn’t help but notice that her body was writhing slightly beneath him, and her words were laced with minute moans of pleasure. “You know what I wanna hear? I wanna hear you call me what I am. Call me a ho.” Ashleas continued, her moans and writhes of pleasure increasing in volume with each word.

Garrett stared at his mother, pupils mere pinpricks and not because of the blaring sun. As he gazed into the wide abyss of her blackout glasses he knew she was staring back at him, waiting. His mind worked to understand the situation, to try and decode her mind games. She wanted him to be the alpha male, so being the alpha male was counterproductive, right? Unfortunately, his brain was not able to solve anything, under the roaring hot sun and all the blood rerouted to pump his now fully-erect cock. At this point, Garrett had realised he might have lost.

“You’re a ho…” Garrett whispered, head bowed in defeat.

“Excuse me?” Ashlea goaded.

“You’re a ho.” Garrett said sterner. Ashlea sighed in satisfaction.

“There’s my big, strong man~.” She smiled. “Tell me what a big, strong man would do to punish a hoe like me.” Her shrouded gaze never left her son’s cutely flustered features. He might not look like much of a man to anyone else, but to her he was a king worthy of worship… But that won’t save him from such light teasing.

“He’d… Use your tits to jerk himself off.” Garrett muttered, willpower sapped and ready to give into desire. 

“Ooh yes he would~.” The mother cooed, leaning back and grinning, showing off the wide expanse of her tits, each one begging for a hand or three to worship. “Oil’s right there baby.” She grinned, still playing games with her son. Garrett grumbled with balled fists but eventually moved to grab the squeezy bottle of clear fluid. He pointed it downwards and began drizzling lines of slick oil from one tit over his cock and to the other tit, the fragrant scent of coconut filling the air. 

After a generous helping of the lube Garrett threw it aside and finally sunk his hands into his mother’s breasts, the near-liquid flesh spilling between his chubby fingers. His hands began to glide over her soft titflesh, palms and all ten digits revelling at the supreme softness, his young hands looking comparatively small compared to her massive mams. He ran his hands all over, paying particular attention to her dark brown nipples, tweaking the thick nubs with every passing handstroke, until eventually they were sufficiently oiled and ready for a very slick fucking. The young man grabbed a plentiful handful of each tit and brought them together around his cock, the uber-supple fat of her breasts spilling all around and swallowing Garrett’s own impressive dick almost entirely.

Garrett took one last look at his mother for the go ahead, she signalled back with a slow lick of her lips. With that he slowly began running the slick bundle of tits up and down his shaft, grunts of pleasure already escaping through his pursed lips. As encouragement, Ashlea slowly began taking long, slow, and excruciatingly teasing kisses over the head of his cock, coaxing more pre onto her lips. Garrett groaned again, louder this time as the casm of fat he was currently using as a cocksleeve seemed to shift and squeeze at his every movement, growing tighter with each stroke. He bit his lip, and Ashlea bit hers in response. She was loving the show of course, with her arms up behind her head, her legs spread white to allow her soaked and fervered pussy some much needed air. She lay there and watched her lovely son using her motherly bosom as a mere jerk-off toy, a fleshlight to pump until he cums for her.

Because he is cumming for _her _, whatever way it happens he’s cumming for _her _. Ashlea smiled to herself and whined in pleasure as her son manhandled her, musing her playful control over him. He had come down here to assert his dominance, and how she had used it against him so effectively. But of course, never the one to shy away, Ashlea was preparing to up the ante. After all this bear had a few more pokes left in him.____

_____ _

“Ooh baby you makin’ me so weak~. How about this big strong man really gets ta usin’ his ho mama’s big titties. He’s supposed to own them after all, ain’t he?” She teased once again, crooning all the way through her sentence. She watched as Garrett winced his eyes and shook his head, and after a moment, began thrusting hips over her, dragging his churning balls across her stomach and slowly pistoning his cock in and out of her tits in long strokes. The head of his cock began drawing deep back and pushing forward in front of her face, the tip coming back every time to catch another slow, sucking kiss from her cock-worshipping lips. Pre-cum began spurting with each thurts, with Ashlea catching it on her tongue and tasting the thick, near-opaque cream. The remaining inches of water in the pool began to slosh and wave at the feverish tittyfucking, and the cheap rubber of the pool creaked with every thrust 

____

With each draw on Garrett’s cock he moaned out unashamedly, fully fallen to desire and losing himself in the sizzling hot encompass of his moms tits. His thrusts were slow now, he felt week from the heat. A bright white vignette circled his vision, not helped by the steamed-up glasses. His mind was foggy, not sure of where he was, barely of who he was. His thoughts were diminished, only a few coherent ponderings getting through. They supposed the heat was turning him mad, but alas they couldn’t remember the telltale signs of heatstroke. The only thing that could maintain his attention, and perhaps the only reason he wasn’t yet unconscious was his desperate need to nut.

____

He was humping much faster now, his intense need fuelling his actions to only increase. Each quick stroke hammered into the tits send the valley jiggling from impact, his hips brazenly slapping against her underboob and his hands growing ever tighter, his fingers digging into the flesh as if it were a stress ball—which it basically was to him. Ashlea was moaning freely at the grip on her tits and now furious humping her young son was unleashing, not to mention the lashings of pre-cum she was so happily tonguing up. Yep, Ashlea had the boy right where she wanted him, around her finger and between her tits. 

____

Although different plans were stirring in Garrett’s mind. As he humped and humped his mother’s tits he lamented his position in life, caught once again in one of his mother’s titty traps. Played again. Willpower shattered. Whereas usually he might have felt a twang of guilt for fucking his own mother, now he felt a much more swelling, red-hot feeling inside himself: Anger. He was angry that he once again fell for his mother’s, and that anger could only let itself out one way.

____

His sexual assault on his mother’s tits hit animalistic levels as he began jack-rabbiting his long dick up at her. Short yet powerful thrusts of his hips left the breasts in a constant state of jiggle and the sound of fast-paced flesh-on-flesh slaps to fill the yard. Garrett’s massive cockhead began freely thrusting into Ashlea’s face, sharply poking and prodding at her features, smearing pre-cum, knocking her sunglasses up her face, and practically fucking her nostrils with the boy’s sour, manly musk. 

____

So much activity giving and receiving left both mother and son with a new gleam of sweat coating their skin, only cooled by the quickly fleeting pool water. Garrett’s body bent over his flesh toys as his rapid humps brought him near orgasm. Ashlea herself was gasping in excitement and surprise at the most savage titfuck he had ever unleashed on her. She guessed that whole ‘big, strong, man’ stuff worked. But of course, she had to let him know who’s still boss.

____

“Ooo, yes~! Shove that big, beautiful cock right between Mama’s big, beautiful breasts! They’re yours~.” Her plan was to keep him going through some less-than-subtle dirty talk and keep him pinned with a low and smoky gaze up at him. A simple foil on any other day, but during the raging heat and beaming sun, tensions were boiling… 

___ _

They exploded when Garrett opened his eyes, and Ashlea was greeted by the look of an angry bull ready to charge, eyes sharp, iris fiery, and the pupils tight and focused solely on her. It was a paralyzing look she had never seen on her shy and awkward son before, it shocked and ever scared her, but for the most part it made her soaking wet. Before she could say anything, Garrett loosed her well-fucked breasts, grabbed his cock, reared it far to the side, and sent the meaty appendage flying. The cock landed with a mighty whap on Ashlea’s cheek, hitting with such weight it sent her head swivelling to the side. She gasped at the hard cockslapping her own son unleashed on her, but she couldn’t help but bite her lip at the rough treatment. She looked him back in the eyes, seeing that same over-boiled anger again.

____

“ **Ho, shut the fuck up!** ” He declared. Ashlea wasn’t planning on saying anything, but she was defiantly gonna shut up now. Not from fear, or statement but from awe and respect at seeing her son take such command. She wasn’t scared of her son, if anything she was proud of him. “What’s the matter hoe? I thought you wanted a big, strong man to do what he wants. Well I’m gonna be doing something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” With that Garrett arose to his feet, his mother’s wide eyes following him up. She yelped slightly when he grabbed her by the waist and amazingly picked her up, spun her over and dropped her in the pool belly-down, sending the little remaining water cascading out. Ashlea gasped in astonishment at the feat of strength, considering Garrett’s age and muscle matter, and Ashlea’s conveniently placed weight it was amazing he could lift her with such ease, like she was nothing. Pleasure throbbed in her pussy at the display, and he hadn’t even started yet.

____

Garrett, his hands on the woman’s waist, hitched her hips up, pushing her ass up and her face down. The gargantuan peaks of flesh jiggled unashamedly in the air, each cheek wobbling with immense weight and fat. The young and spurred man waisted no time and immediately grabbed a genereous handful of thick, black booty. The skin was smooth and delicate to the touch, fingers seeping deeper and deeper as Garrett squeezed and shook the cheek, playing with it for his own amusement. Ashlea spurred him further, cooing and gasping as he manhandled her ass. She was more than enthusiastic at being treated like meat. 

____

Without warning, Garrett brought a hand down square on one of Ashlea’s asscheeks, harsh smack sounding off with a heavy moan from Ashlea. He followed up with a slap to the other cheek, the mother moaning again. He repeated on the other cheek, another moan from the ho. He looked down at her, spanking her from cheek to cheek, watching the big, fat ass wobble from the punishment. Ashlea’s legs shivered in pleasure at every slap, eyes rolling at every sharp sting of pain giving way to a burning mini-orgasm.

____

“Bet you never expected this you dumb ho. Getting spanked by your own son? Pretty ironic. Although you probably don’t understand irony huh, bimbo? You don’t need to be smart with an ass like this?” Garrett chuckled from his new found stance of power, finishing his sentence with a particularly harsh spank that triggered a long, loud moan from his mother. She shivered as she came hard, her thick legs almost giving way as jets of femcum pulsed from her pussy. “And are you cumming from your own son spanking you!? You’re such a pervert!” He chuckled again and reared a hard slap onto the pink bikini clad mound of her pussy, the impact setting off another writhing, squirting orgasm.

____

“Yyoou just punish me soooo good baby~.” She moaned at the tailend of her ride.

____

“Should’ve expected. A pervert who molests her own son would be so dirty, huh? Such a degenerate, you needs to learn some submission.” Garrett, speaking less now like a standard hero and more like a domineering conqueror. He pushed her prone, the fat ass jiggling as it landed. He knelt over her thighs and placed his hands on the glowing, pink ass. He spread the cheeks hastily, looking inward he saw the wet fabric of the sling graft an outline of her fat pussy, looking slick with juices. But his conquest lay further up, a tight ring of muscle split down in two by the dental floss strings of his mom’s slutty swimwear. He grabbed the bikini by the back string, gripping with both hands.

____

“Oh baby I just brought that, don’t-“ Ashlea warned yet Garrett ignored her, ripping the revealing garment in two with a snap. It bounced of her body with a gasp and before she could say anything, her son’s middle finger eased its way into her asshole slowly, a lengthy groan pulling from her lips.

____

“You’re lucky I let you wear anything at all. Always walking around in your skimpy outfits, you just want me to rip them off you!” The boy snarled, jerking his finger in and out of her asshole. It was significantly oiled already, as if Ashlea had been expecting his son’s finger… or more. “Y’know what? From now on you only get to wear clothes when I say so. I still haven’t forgiven you for those ‘bottomless weekends’ you made me do.” Garrett reprimanded, recalling the occasional random weekends his mother would ban all articles of clothing below the waist, leaving him to walking around with his monster cock freely slapping from thigh to thigh.

____

“Yeshh baby~ Anything for my big, strong man~ Dress me however you want, make me look like a two-dollar hooker, fuckin’ leash me if you wanna, I’m your live-in fuckdoll baby.” Ashlea responded with a gasp as her son pulled his finger out her ass. No time was wasted in replacing the finger as Garrett rose over her booty, and his cock pushed into her asshole, inch after inch sinking every second in a quick, brutal thrust that made Ashlea shriek and shake benath Garrett’s domineering body, cumming from the immediate penetration and extended when Garrett let of another spank.

____

He looked own at his work, his wide cock stretching his mothers asshole equally wide. Ashlea herself reeled from the feeling of her ass so full, stretched by a thick, impossibly hard dick. Whenever she made Garrett fuck her ass she would squeeze on his cock but now she was powerless against the invading steel-hard piece, no way to dominate it as it was too dominant to be dominated. The cock was a sexual weapon, and she was ready to receive it. Garrett reared back, pulling back and leaving Ashlea’s ass soft and submissive to another assault. The son grabbed his mother by the shoulders for extra leverage and once again delivered a bitch-breaking thrust into her, filling her ass in a split second.

____

Ashlea’s moans rang unashamedly loud as her soon began to continually thrust into her. His hands on her shoulders were strong, gripping her tightly and making her feel like she was pinned in place. Garrett himself grunted as he felt his mother’s insides greet him warmly, her asshole might not have been as tight as past experiences but it still swallowed him up with a physical hunger. He rammed into her with the same hunger, his primal urge to nut swirled up with his feeling of powerful to deliver brutal slams to his mothers accommodating asshole. His feet struggled for purchase in the now shallow waters of the pool so instead he straddled her ass, working at her guts with a downward purchase, digging deeper and pinning his mother beneath him.

____

The mother's head lolled around from the sheer pleasure of the savage ass-fucking pushing her from orgasm to orgasm. She used the little strength that wasn’t being fucked out of her to reach her hands back and grip her asscheeks, pulling them apart to accommodate her domineering son’s anal assault. With the power of each thrust, Ashlea felt herself near pushed from the kiddie pool from the humping, her tits spilling over the plastic pool wall and swinging freely. With each downward pressure of the pumps, the plastic pool squeaked in protest, more and more pressure bearing down on them until it could squeak no more. The flimsy child’s toy burst from underneath them spilling what little water wasn’t already gone, and making Ashlea gasp in surprise as her support fell from under her. Garrett, thinking fast, held her up by moving a hand from her shoulder to her crown, grabbing a crop of smooth, black hair and pulling her head back to a raised position.

____

Ashlea could only scream in pleasure as the sharp pull shocked her from her orgasmic delirium. Garrett himself was similarly noisy, grunting and growling with each thrust of his. There was no more dirty talk, talking wasn’t much important anymore, now only actions mattered. Garrett was giving his mother an anal reaming she literally could not walk away from, and Ashlea was receiving every thick inch with all the devotion of any good mother. Each person’s mind was blank besides their need for an ecstatic release, and the fact that both parties were completely bastardizing the union between mother and son… And completely loving it.

____

Strangely the more Garrett’s struggling subconscious tried to reason with him that power-fucking his mother into passing out was wrong, he grew closer and closer to orgasm. He had been brewing it all day, with only one nut busted today on his mother’s breakfast toast—he did it just to get her off his back, honestly—he was feeling a deep pressure low in his groin, already building on his intense need to cum. Ashlea herself has already cum a multitude of times during the intense ass-fuck, but even she was feeling the heat building inside her, dancing around her nethers as her guts were being ploughed. 

____

The heat on both of them wasn’t just coming from outside now, they both had in them raging furnace of desire, of pure lust that broke bloodlines. The heat inside them was even intense than the summer day that drove this encounter. The heat neared melting point as Garrett’s thrusts strengthen into the final show, hard slaps of flesh coming harder and slower to bring his whole cock the pleasure it deserved. With the thrusts Ashlea was being pushed further and further toward her own bliss, Garrett’s fat balls slapping against her dripping pussy only edging her on. The two’s moans and groans and screams and shouts of pleasure grew in pitch and volume as they verged on heir release.

____

With a sustained grunt of pent-up pressure, the first of Garett’s load roared forth from his lodged cock, the powerful throbs pulsing against Ashlea’s walls and stirring her own orgasm. She half-moaned, half-screamed, and half-panted her orgasm out, thick legs vibrating in bliss as her pussy freely squirted shot after shot of femcum onto the burst kiddy pool. Garrett was likewise shooting his own ropes of thick cum deep inside his mother, her hole squeezing him tighter and tighter, ringing jet after jet into her. The mother rolled her eyes and dribbled from her thick lips as she revelled in the feeling of her son’s steaming cumload deep inside her, almost as if it was swelling her up and kindling the embers of her life-ruining orgasm. After a few second of painting his mother’s insides, he pulled his still-shooting cock forth with an audible schlop and began tugging out ropes onto her ass, thick shots of pearly white cum landing on her sizzling body, contrasting with the deep brown of her skin.

____

With a few more dying spurts of cum landing on his mother’s idly jiggling booty, Garrett’s orgasm ceased, his cock hanging semi-soft yet still monstrous in a state of post-orgasmic rest. He looked down at his handiwork, a mother turned ho, a foot taller than him, twenty-six years his senior, his one constant carer in this world laid out and spent like an overworked whore. He huffed to regain his breath and studied her, arms limp by her sides; legs splayed and still jiggling from the aftershocks; heels dangling off her toes, ass worn a rosy glow with its black sheen and dripping streams of cum; hair tussled up from his manhandling. He couldn’t see her face but he bet it was like so many exaggerated aheago expressions in his doujins.

____

Garret rose to his feet, a straight spine and confidence in his step. He stood above his fucked-out mother and smiled slyly. His feelings were twisted, he had fallen for her wiles and then flashed him his power, but was that what she wanted the whole time? For her big, strong man? Garrett mulled walking away, his point somewhat proven? He was no longer sure if she was the machiavellian mother he had built up or the dumb ho he fucked down. But for Garrett there broke a straightforward compromise to the conundrum.

____

Fuck it.

____

He reached down and once again grabbed a fistful of his mom’s hair, the once-fucked-out woman springing back to life at the slightest touch of her son. Garrett pulled her up to her knees and almost instinctively she began to suckle at his half-soft cock, sucking all the leftover splatters of cum off it.

____

“I think we’ve made some progress here.” Garrett huffed. Ashlea didn’t respond, she was too busy sensually cleaning her son’s cock. It was only after Garrett was in his talking mind he noticed just how sweaty he was after such a ravenous fuck. He smiled down at his mother. “But I don’t think you’re quite broken in yet. How about we go back inside and I’ll let you lick the sweat from my body. What do you think, ho?”

____

“Mmmm yes please my big, strong man.” Ashlea briefly loosed the cockhead from her lips to speak, but still keeping both hands on it to make up for her absence. She began to rise to her feet but was stopped by her son’s voice.

____

“Nuh-uh-uh. You’ve lost walking privileges, you crawl from now on.” Garrett smiled and turned around, keeping his hand in her hair as he walked away. Ashlea was happy to crawl, her tits swinging low and wide as she stepped on hand and knee, her back arched and her ass in the air like a good ho, watching her son’s manly cock swing as he stepped. She smiled to herself, the same smile she always wore around her son. A smile that was loving, motherly, but was laid deep down with a conniving knowledge, like a predator staring ats its prey from the brush, knowing that she would ultimately come out on top. She was already thinking of new ways to tease her son. Because after all, he was _her_ son.

____


End file.
